


The Dawn of the Festival

by HelphyCelphy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bees, Blood and Injury, Brotherly Love, Crossbow, Eret Redemption (Video Blogging RPF), Family Dynamics, Happy Ending, Hurt Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Permanent Death AU, Potions, Protective Wilbur Soot, Some Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelphyCelphy/pseuds/HelphyCelphy
Summary: “I need you to kill him.”Schlatt’s words rang clear like a tolling bell over the podium.On the dawn of L'Manburg's festival, the country's president has ordered the execution of Tubbo, his treacherous right-hand man.The fate of that traitor lies in the hands of a certain anarchist, Technoblade. With his crossbow mounted and loaded, all it takes is the pull of a trigger to alter the course of history.However, his loyalties lie elsewhere...
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit
Kudos: 142





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know George wasn't at the festival but let's pretend that he was for plot sake. 
> 
> Also this is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy!

“I need you to kill him.” 

Schlatt’s words rang clear like a tolling bell over the podium. L’Manburg’s citizens shifted uncomfortably in their seats at this declaration, but few were willing to protest. 

“No!” Niki cried. The earnestness in her voice was so sincere one could have mistaken her for an angel. “Don’t do this, Techno.” 

She turned to Fundy with pleading eyes. “Fundy, please don’t let him do this.” 

“Schlatt, it’s a festival… not the festival rockets…” The ginger-haired man trailed off and averted his gaze after receiving the president’s cold glare. 

Schlatt clapped Technoblade’s shoulder encouragingly. “Go on, Techno. Show them what happens to traitors.” He dipped his words in a honey-sweet tone, laced with drops of maliciousness. 

Wide, frightened eyes peered out behind a layer of wooden bars. “Techno…?” Tubbo whispered. 

Technoblade cursed at his stupidity. 

He hadn’t brought his netherite gear with him, since he had prioritised ease of movement over defence. He didn’t expect to actually fight someone. Technoblade glanced over to Schlatt who stood accompanied by his bodyguards, George and Quackity. 

George was kitted in his full netherite armour, twirling his axe loosely in his hand. He watched the scene with a bored expression, half-asleep. (However, Technoblade will never forget the fierce iron and blade the man wielded in savage battle. This one ought not to be underestimated.) 

Then again, the same could be said for the bloodthirsty anarchist. George had been eyeing Technoblade cautiously from the moment he partook in the festivities. 

Quackity was only geared in iron armour. He clutched his sword in a vice-like grip, eyes flicking erratically between Schlatt and Technoblade. 

The anarchist glared at that damned president of L’Manburg. Schlatt (that bastard), who was fixing his tie and straightening his suit as if he weren’t about to witness the murder of a child. 

Coward. 

That dictator always surrounded himself with his lackeys. Most likely if he refused, Schlatt would order them to attack as if they were his guard dogs. 

What a pain. Technoblade was not in the mood to get stabbed today. But he wasn’t feeling particularly trigger-happy either. His stomach tightened at the thought of carrying Tubbo’s corpse back to Pogtopia and seeing Tommy’s anguished expression. 

He wasn’t like Schlatt. 

He wasn’t a tyrant. 

He was an anarchist and he knew what to do. 

“I refuse.” Technoblade declared. 

Schlatt’s expression twisted into a snarl and he folded his arms across his chest. “Disappointing. I thought you had it in you, Techno.” 

Schlatt’s gaze direction flicked towards George. The president jerked his head – an indication, an command. George received Schlatt’s order with a wicked grin. 

He lifted his loaded crossbow and pointed it at Tubbo. He fired. Technoblade sprung to action. He slung his shield across his arm and dove in front of the frightened teen. 

The arrow lodged itself into the thick wood. The force from the shot sent Technoblade stumbling back into the wooden bars. His boots carved grooves in the polished oak planks. But Tubbo was safe. 

“George. Kill Technoblade along with the traitor. Quackity, you too,” Schlatt ordered. 

“What? Me?” Quackity protested. George didn’t hesitate. 

George dashed forwards, axe swinging fiercely. Technoblade deflected the strike with his shield. He jabbed at his opponent, but George backed away rapidly. Schlatt tutted from the sidelines. 

Quackity tentatively joined the fray. He aimed several carefully timed stabs at his opponent. But Technoblade appeared an untamed beast. He wove in between the attacks, grabbing a nearby wooden chair and launched it at Quackity with boar-like ferocity. He crashed against the floor. 

George backed further away to load his crossbow. Yet he had underestimated Technoblade’s speed. The anarchist charged and drove the hilt of his axe into George’s chest. It grazed against his netherite armour. He sensed a presence from behind. 

Technoblade ducked, avoiding the swipe from Quackity’s sword. He immediately dived to the side. George’s axe sank into the stone floor like an anchor beside him. “Damn. I thought I had him,” he muttered in annoyance. George’s stone-cold eyes matched Technoblade’s bloodthirsty stare. 

Technoblade shuddered. A bubble of unease swelled and burst from his chest. That was too close for comfort. George was as fierce as ever. 

From the roof of a nearby building, Tommy watched with darting eyes. He hastily gathered his equipment, ready for battle. He readjusted the strap on the back of his helmet, ensuring it wouldn’t slide over his eyes and gripped his sword firmly. “Hold on Techno, I’m coming,” Tommy murmured. 

He rummaged through his bag and drew out a glistening black pearl. He hurled it at the podium. The ender pearl landed in the middle of the podium, and Tommy gritted his teeth with the sudden pain of impact. 

George’s attention darted from Technoblade to the new enemy. He cocked his head to one side when he realised who it was. “It’s you,” he said simply, raising his axe and bringing it down. 

Tommy attempted to block the strike. He was brought to his knees at the force behind the attack. He gasped. The weight behind the weapon was devastating. Tommy’s hands stung as his sword juddered in response to the attack. 

He wasn’t going to let Schlatt win this time. 

“Techno I’ll handle this. Get Tubbo out of here!” Tommy yelled.” 

“Gotcha.” After the short exchange, Technoblade turned his attention to the trembling teen trapped in the yellow box. “Stand back,” he instructed. 

“O-okay. I trust you, Techno.” Tubbo shuffled into a corner. He shielded himself protectively with his arms. 

Splinters of wood flew through the air, as Technoblade hacked through the wooden fencing. The barricade was crushed under the weight of the axe, forming an opening. “Tubbo, let’s go.” Technoblade extended his arm towards Tubbo. The gracious teen eagerly leaned forward to grab his hand. 

One member of the audience weaved in front of the crowd. He raised his loaded crossbow. And fired.   
Technoblade jolted at the impact. Looking down in shock. Blood trickling from his lips as a glistening arrowhead pointing from his chest. 

He slumped over. 

Tubbo froze. Eyes widened. A soft whisper escaped from his mouth. “Technoblade…?” 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

All eyes drew to the man who fired the arrow, standing amongst the audience with eyes that brimmed with coldness.   
“Punz!” Niki gasped. “Why… why would you…” 

Punz shrugged. “Just doing what the president wanted,” he said indifferently. 

“You…” Her hands shook. 

For a moment, Fundy thought he would have to restrain her from lunging at Punz. Niki took a deep breath. She turned back to the podium, seeing Tubbo’s huddled figure kneeling by Technoblade’s body. 

“Techno! Techno!” Tommy yelled desperately, momentarily unaware of his battle. 

George swiped his axe across Tommy’s chest. He gasped in pain. Although it didn’t pierce flesh, his torso ricocheted painfully off his armour. Tommy could sense a bruise blossoming from the growing agony. He had to defeat George. Tommy swung his sword wildly. “Tubbo! Run!” 

“But – Techno! I can’t leave him here.” 

“Take him with you. I’ll hold them off!” 

Tommy swerved to the right. George’s axe whistled past his ear. His sweat slickened his grip on his sword. Realisation struck him. 

Where’s Quackity? 

A sudden force from behind knocked Tommy face flat to the floor. George drove his heel into Tommy’s back, holding him down. The teen wiggled frantically, until Quackity pressed his blade against Tommy’s neck. “You bastards, let me go!” 

“Done already?” Schlatt smirked. “I was expecting a good show at least. I guess I was expecting too much from a child.” 

Schlatt smugly leered upon Technoblade as if he were a conquered trophy. Tommy wanted to shove his sword down Schlatt’s throat to wipe that smug grin off his face. 

“It’s depressing to see that netherite armour is wasted on somebody like you. What a shame. Admit it. I’ve won.” 

“There’s no need to be hasty, Schlatt.” A cool voice interrupted the chaos. The crowd’s attention was diverted to the newcomer standing at the top of the white house. 

“You’ve finally decided to show your face, Wilbur.” Schlatt frowned. 

“Of course. And I’ve got some demands to make.” 

“You’re in no position to be making requests.” 

Wilbur snickered. “Believe what you want, but I’ve brought something that should help convince you.” He lifted his sleeve, a sleek black detonator flashing in the light. “I’ve rigged this to stacks of TNT I’ve planted in the ground and the walls of your podium, courtesy of Dream.” 

He licked his lips. 

“If you don’t do what I want, I’ll ensure the only trace of you will be your ashes.” 

Protests broke out amongst the audience. Niki clutched onto Fundy’s shirt. He wrapped his arms around her protectively. Ponk shoved Punz to the ground furiously complaining that it was his fault. Punz remained expressionless. 

“You wouldn’t dare,” Schlatt snarled. “You’d kill your allies along with us.” 

“Who cares?” Wilbur shrugged indifferently. 

Tommy and Tubbo froze. Was he bluffing? Did he truly intend on killing everyone here? 

Schlatt’s expression soured. “Quackity, go check.” 

Quackity reluctantly brought out his pickaxe. He cautiously chipped away at the podium’s blackstone walls. All eyes were fixated on him. The bricks crumbled away. Quackity paled. Below was an unwelcoming sight of red. 

TNT. 

The pickaxe quivered in Quackity’s grip. “There’s explosives, Mr. President,” Quackity croaked. “Wilbur wasn’t bluffing.” 

Schlatt’s expression darkened into a nightmarish scowl, his rage building. 

“Fine, what are your demands?” The president spat. 

“First, get your henchmen off Tommy.” 

George and Quackity peered over to Schlatt for instructions. Huffing, the president grudgingly waved them off. George lifted his foot off the teen. Tommy groaned as he dragged himself to his feet, stumbling towards Technoblade’s side. 

“Good,” Wilbur commended patronisingly. “Tommy, Tubbo.” 

The two boys flinched at the sound of their names. Tubbo could barely lift his eyes off the floor. 

“Take Techno and get out of here.” He smiled, a gesture which almost seemed kind if it weren't for that deadly glint in his eyes. 

“And one more thing.” Wilbur’s wild eyes swept over the audience. “I don’t want anyone interfering. Take as much as a step out of place, I’ll blow this place to the ground.” 

Stupefied, the audience remained rooted to the ground. Not a soul dared to fidget, as if the slightest breath could set off the explosives. 

Tommy hurriedly picked himself up. His attention was fixated upon Technoblade’s motionless body, splayed out against a background of red. A sob choked out of his throat as he clasped his brother’s hand tightly. 

This had to be a nightmare. 

Tubbo averted his eyes. He shrunk from the sight of scarlet but could not erase the terrible image of Technoblade’s battered body. Tubbo unsteadily rose to his feet and tried not to retch from the nauseating smell of blood. 

They carefully lifted Technoblade and slung his arms around their necks. 

They scurried away, hearts thundering in their ears. Thick spruce branches hid them as they escaped, but the events they had witnessed would forever remain embedded in their minds. 

A scream threatened to erupt from Tommy’s chest. Tubbo could barely hold back tears. 

Both close to breaking.


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy and Tubbo fled through the forest under the trees’ safe canopies. They trudged wearily in the undergrowth amongst curious foxes and wild grass. The two boys tensed at each rustle in the bushes, dreading that one of Schlatt’s lackeys would emerge kill them.   
The adrenaline of battle had long faded away and Tommy’s bruised chest was starting to throb. The weight of the netherite armour forced him to drag his feet with every step he took. Not to mention he was boiling underneath the scorching heat.   
Fatigue weighed down Tubbo’s mind as he struggled to think of a plan. He shouldn’t have pulled that all-nighter to read Schlatt’s tax reports. 

Tommy peeked behind him for the seventh time in fear that they were being followed. His heart lurched at the sight of red trailing behind them. They had no real destination. Only one thought pervaded their minds. 

Away. 

“Where do we go?” Tubbo asked worriedly. 

“I – I don’t know… Pogtopia’s too far away, and it’s not like we have healing potions anyways. For now, let’s just put as much distance from Schlatt as possible.” 

“I believe I can be of assistance,” a voice announced. The two boys jumped and snapped their necks around to see a familiar sunglass-wearing man. 

“Eret?” Tubbo said timidly. 

“Eret, fuck off!” Tommy glowered at the traitor before him. 

“I’ve got the resources to help. You don’t have any healing potions, do you?” 

“I don’t need your pity donations.” Tommy bared his teeth. 

Eret took a step closer. 

“Please, Tommy,” he begged. “I don’t agree with Schlatt’s morals any more than you do, and Techno’s my friend too.” 

Tommy fiercely shoved Eret away. “Don’t touch him,” he hissed. Tommy allowed the hot embers of rage to burn once more. But the flames which once scorched so intensely was quickly smothered after seeing Eret’s pleading expression. 

“Tommy…” Tubbo whispered. “Techno could die if we don’t… if we…” One glance at Tubbo’s imploring eyes was enough to break him. 

Tommy sighed. “Fine. But I’m only doing this for Techno.” 

“Thank you, Tommy. Here, let me carry him for a while.” Tommy reluctantly relinquished his grasp on his brother. 

Eret allowed Technoblade’s weight to lean on his shoulder. From the boys’ exhausted expressions, Eret knew he didn’t have much time. 

“I’ll take you to my tower. It shouldn’t be far from here,” he offered. 

The group set off in silence, their hearts burdened with dread. How long would they be able to last in hiding? 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a painstakingly quiet journey, they arrived at the base of Eret’s tower. It hadn’t been visited lately, with dusty cobwebs hung about the walls and columns of unwelcome stone and obsidian surrounding the dishevelled group. Still, it was a secure location.   
The tower was hollow apart from a few scattered chests with their contents spilled over the ground and a bed lying in the corner. Several torches served to illuminate the area, but the shadows produced from the light only succeeded in heightening the boys’ anxiety. 

“Sorry about the mess. I haven’t been here for a while,” Eret apologised. He pointed to one corner of the tower, littered with piles of half-opened trunks. “Bring Techno here. I’ve still got some healing potions remaining in those chests.” 

Eret and Tubbo carefully laid Technoblade against the wall, ensuring they didn’t dislodge the embedded arrow. Tommy relievedly collapsed to the ground and relished in the tower’s cool atmosphere. He stripped off his weighty netherite armour. 

“Tubbo, I’m afraid I need you to do something for me,” Eret began. 

“What is it?” 

“I need you fetch some regeneration potions from Niki,” Eret instructed. “I know it’s still dangerous, but we have no choice. 

“No worries, Eret. I understand.” 

“Thank you. Please be careful out there.” 

Tubbo gave him a thumbs up and summoned the bravest smile he could. He cautiously left the safety of Eret’s tower, eyes peering left and right to scout out any danger. 

Eret turned his attention back to Technoblade. He examined the wound closely. “Techno was shot in the back, but the arrowhead is protruding from his chest. We need to lay him down face-up.” 

Eret rested Technoblade with his back against Tommy’s chest. The anarchist fidgeted weakly, opening his eyes a crack. 

“To… mmy…” Technoblade mumbled weakly. 

Tommy’s breath hitched. “It’s okay. I’m here, Techno.” 

“God, he’s still conscious.” Eret murmured. This makes things much more difficult. “We can’t simply yank the arrow out. The shaft could break off and the arrowhead would remain.” 

“What are you going to do?” 

Eret unsheathed a small dagger from his waist. 

“I’m going to cut the arrow out. Just around the edges to minimise the damage, but it should loosen the arrowhead enough to pull it out.” 

Tommy was doused with a surge of unease. His blood ran cold, and he struggled to prevent his voice from tremoring. 

“How long will it take?” He questioned, speaking above a whisper. 

“It depends how deeply the arrowhead is implanted. But it’ll take longer to dress the wound and wait for it to heal.” A rush of guilt paralysed Eret for a moment. He hated having to ask a kid to do this. 

“Tommy, I need you to hold Techno still.” Eret’s words flooded Tommy with a wave of apprehension. “Once I’ve cut the arrow loose, you need to pull the arrow out from behind.” 

An uncomfortable lump formed in Tommy’s throat. He swallowed. He had to be strong. “I think I can do it,” he croaked. 

Tommy kneeled behind Technoblade and took a hold of his wrists. 

“Alright. You good?” Eret asked. Tommy nodded numbly. 

Eret readied his knife. Hesitated. Continued. 

The dagger sunk into Technoblade’s skin. Eret forced his hands to stop shaking. Focus. 

Technoblade shifted uncomfortably with the unfamiliar, cold sensation. Despite his half-conscious state, Tommy was easily overpowered as he struggled against Technoblade’s strength. Eret was struck in the jaw by a flying fist. 

“Techno! Calm down, it’s going to be alright,” Tommy reassured. Technoblade didn’t appear to hear him and continued squirming under Tommy’s hold. 

Eret bit his lips. He couldn’t continue like this. He had no choice. He pulled out his dagger, now tainted with red. Technoblade’s struggles subsided, but he was panting heavily. 

Eret let out a shaky breath. A failed first attempt. He let himself rest for a few moments to regain his composure. However, Tommy looked close to shattering. His threads of resilience were about to snap. Considering what he had been through, the kid was handling the situation with incredible tenacity. 

“I-I’m sorry,” Tommy mumbled, casting his eyes to the floor. 

“Don’t worry about it, Tommy, it’s not your fault.” Guilt swept through Eret’s mind and sent him spiralling in a whirlpool of remorse.   
He shouldn’t have let this happen. 

“You should let me handle this instead,” a voice declared. Tommy craned his neck around to the entrance of the tower. 

“Wilbur?” Tommy exclaimed. 

“Tommy, step back.” The teen awkwardly shuffled backwards as Wilbur strode into the tower, kneeling behind Technoblade. “I’ll take the arrow out for you.” 

Eret blinked at this unexpected help but nodded his assent. “Thanks, Wilbur. I need you to –” 

“I already know what to do.” Wilbur rested Technoblade’s head on his shoulder and wrapped his hands around his brother’s elbows. He gazed at Eret expectantly. 

“Are you ready?” Eret asked quietly. 

“Just get it over with.” 

Swallowing, Eret inserted the knife. Immediately, Technoblade recoiled from the ice-cold blade. Tommy bounced to his brother’s side. He patted Technoblade’s shoulder comfortingly. 

Wilbur was much stronger than him. Tommy knew as he silently recalled all the wrestling matches he had with his brothers, and watched with terrified fascination as Wilbur effortlessly subdue Technoblade’s thrashings. 

The knife cut deeper into flesh. 

Technoblade’s face contorted into an expression of pain. He clutched to Tommy’s hand in an agonising grip, his nails marking red indents in his brother’s skin. But Wilbur had Technoblade’s flailing limbs firmly locked into place. 

Tommy ran his fingers through Technoblade's hair, comforting him and whispering encouraging words into his ear. This seemed to soothe him ever so slightly. 

“I’ve almost got it. Just a little longer,” Eret breathed. Sweat trickled down his brow. Finally, he pulled his dagger out. “This should do it. Go ahead, Wilbur.” 

The arrow slid out with a sickening squelch. Red splashed onto the ground. Wilbur’s dark coat was stained burgundy. Eret took a folded piece of cloth and firmly pressed it against the wound. A deep shade of scarlet spread over the fabric. 

“Tommy. The gauze.” 

“Right.” 

Eret briskly wrapped the bandage around Technoblade’s chest. Layer after layer, the red gradually faded away under a sheet of white. 

“That should stop the bleeding now,” Eret finished, breathing a sigh of relief. “Wilbur, help me carry him to the bed. Tommy, get the healing potions.” 

Wilbur lifted Technoblade’s back whilst Eret took a hold of his legs. They set him comfortably atop the mattress. 

“Here.” Tommy handed Wilbur two bottles swirling with crimson liquid. 

Wilbur raised Technoblade’s head and lifted the healing potion to his lips. However, he wriggled and squirmed, almost knocking the bottle out of Wilbur’s hand. 

Frowning, Wilbur grabbed of Technoblade’s chin and practically forced the potion down his throat. Technoblade strained against his grip but eventually gave up his efforts with a soft whine. Once the bottle was emptied, Wilbur wiped off any remaining pink liquid which dribbled down his brother’s neck. 

It was a horrible tasting potion – Tommy knew from experience. It seemed Technoblade had finally passed out from exhaustion. His chest rose and fell steadily, his face serene once more. He was safe. 

Wilbur tenderly stroked his brother’s cheek. “Can I… stay with him for a while?” 

“Go ahead, Wil.” 

Wilbur knelt down beside Technoblade and softly caressed his hair. Eret marvelled at this unbeknownst affection. Despite everything, Wilbur still harbours affection towards his family. Even Tommy seemed to relax at his brother’s steady motions. 

“What now?” Tommy asked tentatively. 

“We’ll let him rest. It’s the most we can do at the moment until Tubbo comes back with the regeneration potions.” Eret responded. 

“You still have to be on guard, though. We’re not far from Schlatt and I can’t keep up my bluffs forever,” Wilbur stated. 

Tommy’s eyes widened. A terrible tension loosened its grasp on his heart. Wilbur never intended to kill them. Wilbur was still their brother. Wilbur still loved them. Tears stung his eyes which he hastily blinked away.   
He had to be strong. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tubbo returned safely an hour later much to Tommy’s relief, with several regeneration potions. Wilbur fed one to Technoblade for prolonged healing over time whilst Eret checked Tommy and Tubbo for any injuries they sustained in battle. 

“Don’t worry about me I’m completely fine. Techno saved me,” Tubbo assured. “What about you, Tommy?” 

“Nothing much, but my chest kinda hurts.” 

“Can I have a look?” Eret asked. 

Tommy lifted his shirt. 

“Damn that looks painful,” Eret commented as he examined the ugly mass of swelling purple. “You’re telling me you walked through the forest like this?” 

“Hell yeah I did,” Tommy replied proudly. “Do you think it’ll leave a scar? That’ll look so fucking awesome.” 

“No it’ll heal completely.”   
Eret chuckled at Tommy’s disappointed face and offered him a healing potion for the pain. The teen stoutly refused. 

“It tastes gross,” Tommy pouted. 

“That’s not an excuse. Drink the potion or I’ll shove it down your throat,” Wilbur threatened. 

Tommy shrunk away like a sulking puppy and grudgingly drank the healing potion. Tubbo laughed at Tommy’s exaggerated expression of disgust. The group remained in the tower for the rest of the day, but now it didn’t seem as lonely as it initially appeared. 

Meanwhile, Schlatt’s underlings were scouring L’Manburg, hunting for any traces of the runaways. Their flickering torchlights remained a constant presence in the entire night and guard dogs bounded across every inch of the country. 

Searching…   
Searching…   
Searching…


	3. Chapter 3

Eventually, Wilbur and Tommy had to return to Pogtopia, but Technoblade was forced to stay. Even with the healing process sped up by potions, Technoblade needed time to recover and was in no position to travel. Eret assured the frantic boy of his brother’s security, vowing that he would keep Technoblade safe. 

They agreed to convene at a later date on the borders of L’Manburg. 

Tubbo – now declared a traitor – could not remain in the country anymore. He was a wanted man. Eret offered him refuge in his castle despite Tommy’s protests that Tubbo should return with them to Pogtopia. Tubbo replied that he had some unfinished business in L’Manburg. Though he promised to see Tommy again as soon as he could. Thus, the two parted. 

Several days passed in nervous anticipation. Yet it would be a week before Tommy and Wilbur receive any sign from their comrades. 

Each passing hour, the cavity in Tommy’s chest grew larger and darker. He would cast glances to Technoblade’s empty bed as if he were expecting to see him there. In the afternoons he would linger by the sparring room and fiddle with his sword, staring longingly into the distance. Technoblade was just several kilometres to the north but he may as well be several worlds away. 

Tommy missed him. 

This behaviour didn’t go unnoticed by Wilbur. Though he would never admit it, the elder brother longed for Technoblade’s company too. The air seemed so stagnate without his brother and the ravine felt so eerily quiet without the occasional whack of the training dummy. 

Wilbur examined the unharvested potato fields. It seemed almost sacrilegious to disrupt Technoblade’s natural domain whilst he was absent. 

Finally, the message arrived. 

The letter came one morning when Tommy left the bunker early to collect more wood. He grunted as he shoved against the heavy timber door which marked the entrance of their hideout. The door had been coated in a layer of foliage and mud to hide it from Schlatt’s prying eyes. 

Tommy cautiously exited the hollow, but he was greeted by an unexpected visitor. A bee. 

The small creature cocked its head expectantly. “What the hell?” Tommy stuttered. 

It bumped its head into Tommy’s nose affectionately and gave a warm buzz. The teen chuckled, bringing his hand up to gently scratch the bee’s head. 

“I guess you’re pretty cute. Aren’tcha little buddy?” The fuzzy insect hummed in agreement. 

Tommy noticed a folded piece of paper tied securely to the bee. His chest leaped. He loosened the strings around the letter and unfurled it. 

It delivered a short message:   
Tomorrow evening   
Meet at docks   
Techno’s fine, don’t worry   
– Eret 

Tommy’s thoughts swirled in a vortex of excitement. Seeing him receive the message, the bee nuzzled against his cheek one last time before zooming off into the wilderness. 

Tommy scampered back inside the base, almost running off the bridge (for the lack of safety railings) and delightedly showed the letter to Wilbur. The elder brother didn’t whoop or holler with joy but the dullness in his eyes was replaced by a brilliant gleam. 

“Make sure to get the boats ready,” he instructed. Tommy eagerly nodded before rushing up the stairs. 

It was time. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They set off at dusk. The forest rang with the cries of undead mobs spawning in the night. Tommy clutched to Wilbur’s coat as they stealthily made their way to the ocean, where their boats were docked. They slipped between the trees and were perfectly concealed against the shadows. 

Fortunately, they arrived without much trouble at the shore. Two boats bobbing lightly in the water awaited them. Wilbur lowered himself in his vessel while Tommy ungracefully tripped into his. 

Nevertheless, the two pushed themselves out to sea and began rowing in the direction of L’Manburg. The chilly breeze ruffled Tommy’s hair and shirt. He shivered. He hated the ocean. Tommy’s muscles were tensed, expecting a drowned to latch onto the side of his boat at any moment. Though Tommy couldn’t see them beneath the black waves, their faint gurgling moans inspired coils of fear to twist tightly in his stomach. 

An hour of rowing passed before the country was finally in sight. 

The bright lights of L’Manburg reflected off the ocean surface. Tommy ached to return to his previous home. It was impossible to believe it had been a month since they were exiled. 

The docks were barely distinguishable from the lack of lighting and only existed as a dark mass in the distance. It was the perfect place to convene. Wilbur and Tommy brought their boats alongside the pier. Stepping out of their vessels, Wilbur scanned the area. 

“Eret should be around here. Keep your eyes out.” They didn’t have to wait long. 

Tommy spotted a familiar mop of pink hair in the distance followed by another figure. 

“Techno!” 

“Hullo.” 

Tommy catapulted himself into Technoblade’s chest and clung to him. 

“Ow. Easy there, nerd. I’m still a bit sore.” Despite Technoblade’s snarky comment, he gently patted Tommy’s head. 

“God… I’ve missed you, big man.” 

Eret gave a friendly wave. “Good evening, gentlemen. Good to see you’re doing well.” 

“Eret,” Wilbur greeted. “I sincerely want to thank you for your help. You saved my brothers’ lives and I could never repay you for that.” 

“Don’t forget about Niki. She was the one who provided the regeneration potions and helped nurse Technoblade back to health this last week.” 

Wilbur relaxed into a gentle smile. Dear Niki. Dear, precious Niki. Her kindness truly shone brighter than the moon. L’Manburg was lucky to have someone like her. 

The two men exchanged firm handshakes, past regressions forgotten. 

“I’m afraid it’s time to take these two idiots back to Pogtopia.” Wilbur turned to his two bickering brothers. 

“I’ll row,” Techno offered. 

“You’re injured, you should let me row instead.” 

“You’re a child.” 

“How rude! I rowed here myself!” 

“You did? No wonder it took you guys so long to arrive.” Tommy screeched in indignance. 

Wilbur stepped in and asserted that Technoblade should ride in his boat instead. Tommy pouted but did not complain. 

Eret helped the group push their boats out to sea once more, waving goodbye. Tommy spun around and returned the gesture with a goofy grin. This act sparked a flare of hope within Eret. Perhaps it wasn’t too late to make amends. 

The chatter died away once the docks blinked out of sight to avoid detection from the drowned. Apart from the sounds of waves splashing against the boats, the journey was silent. Tommy’s muscles were burning from the exertion of rowing. Still, it was bearable knowing Technoblade was only a few metres away. 

For the first time since he was exiled, Tommy truly felt at ease. 

They were going to be fine.


End file.
